


Autumn afternoon

by QueenAsha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAsha/pseuds/QueenAsha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie takes Bela to a graveyard on a date. They have much more fun than they should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn afternoon

“Don’t you think this is a little morbid?” asked Bela. She was standing next to Charlie, clutching her cappuccino tightly in the hope of warming her hands. A breeze swept over the graveyard, rustling the leaves and blowing a bunch of orange leaves straight into Bela’s face. She spluttered indignantly.

 

Charlie laughed. “Nah,” she said, grabbing Bela’s arm. “It’ll be fun. Besides, Neil Gaiman says graveyards are a great place for inspiration. Didn’t you read The Graveyard Book?”

 

“No.” Bela shivered. “It’s freezing. Why you of all people decided to leave the house on a day like this, I have no idea.”

 

“I leave the house. Sometimes.”

 

“Yes. For book releases, conventions and to do the shopping, and even that you cheat at sometimes.”

 

“It isn’t my fault Tesco deliver–”

 

“I know, I know, I’m joking,” said Bela, smiling. She shivered again.

 

“I’ve read fanfics. You’re just after my jacket now, pretending to cold.”

 

Bela glared, and Charlie laughed again. “Only joking. Here, have my scarf.” Charlie took the striped scarf off and wrapped it round Bela’s neck, needing to stand on her tiptoes to get proper access. “Hmm,” she said. “Wrong house, really can’t see you as a Ravenclaw, but it suits you all the same.” She rejoined their arms as they started walking.

 

“Was that another Harry Potter reference?”

 

“What? No. Of course not. Never.”

 

Bela stopped at one of the statues. It was large, in the shape of an angel. It had its head in its hand, as if it was crying. She widened her eyes suddenly in mock-horror. “Charlie,” she whispered. “A weeping angel. Don’t look away, don’t turn your back and don’t blink!”

 

Charlie shook her head. “I should never have got you into Doctor Who.”

 

“Oh come on, it was a bit funny.”

 

“Bela, you do that every time we see a statue. Every. Single. Time.”

 

“You like it.”

 

“Well, um, now that you mention it…”

 

Bela unhooked her arm and made a dive for the ground, picking up a pile of leaves and threw them at Charlie’s face. She was able to dodge most of them, but still ended up with half a dozen stuck in her hair. Quick to retaliate, Charlie dove at Bela with the intent of giving her a light shove.

 

She realised her mistake moments before they came in contact, but it was too late; Charlie flung herself at Bela. Luckily, Bela was able to regain her footing and did not fall. The cappuccino in her hand, however, wasn’t quite as lucky. Try as they might, neither Bela or Charlie were able to catch it before the entire contents of the paper cup was emptied over Bela’s (in Charlie’s opinion, ludicrously expensive) trench coat.

 

“Oh my god! Are you okay?” Charlie was already trying to brush the coffee from the coat, but only succeeded in spreading the stain and making her hands sticky. “Did it burn you? Are you okay? Bela, speak to me! Say something!”

 

“I’m fine. It’d gone cold,” said Bela. She undid the buttons and shrugged out of the jacket, wanting to be out of it before it soaked through to her jumper. “Just so you’re aware, you will be paying for the laundrette on this.”

 

“Can’t you just put it in the washing machine?”

 

“You must be joking. This is a Burberry!”

 

“Fine, fine. I’m sorry. You aren’t mad?”

 

“Furious,” said Bela. “I think I’ll just go home. I’ll take the car and make you walk, and then I might even make you sleep on the sofa tonight.” Charlie looked at her, biting her lip uncertainly. Bela was able to keep her face neutral for all of six seconds, before breaking into a smile. “Nah, not really. Though maybe home is a good idea, I’m getting cold again.”

 

“You really are after my jacket, aren’t you,” said Charlie.

 

“Charlie, I’m in a thin sweater, and it’s freezing.”

 

Charlie considered this. “You know, I think it’s an improvement. Maybe we are going the other way of the fanfic spectrum, and you are actually trying to remove as many layers of clothing as–”

 

“Finnish that sentence, and you will be walking home” Bela warned. “Besides, we’ve had our fresh air. Autumn walks are nice, but wouldn’t you prefer being at home? We could get a blanket and some tea and read by the fireplace?”

 

“Done,” said Charlie. They started walking back, Bela walking much closer to Charlie now, wanting to get as much body-heat from the other girl as she could.

 

Bela wasn’t quite over the incident; she felt Charlie still deserved some form of retribution. As they were walking along, she caught sight of another pile of leaves. This one was much larger than the others, it must have been where all the leaves were swept aside to clear the path. A plan started forming in her mind…

 

As they reached the leaves, Bela stopped. “Shoelace,” she explained, crouching to the ground.

 

“But you’re wearing boots,” said Charlie.

 

Bela pounced, sending them both flying. They landed in the pile, Charlie first and Bela on top. The redhead struggled. They both laughed, leaves swirling all around them. Bela picked up a handful and shoved them inside the neck of Charlie’s jacket. She then leaned closer, mouth stopping just by Charlie’s ear. “Ah, sweet, sweet revenge.”

 

Someone cleared their throat. Bela jumped, quickly detaching herself from her girlfriend’s side and helping her to her feet. A man in his mid-fifties was glaring at them, arms folded across his chest. “This is a place of mourning,” he spat. “If you can’t respect that, then I kindly ask that you leave immediately.”

 

Bela opened her mouth to protest, but Charlie spoke first. “Yes sir. Of course. We were just leaving. Come on.” She dragged Bela by he arm. They made it until the car park until they both started laughing again.

 

“That was your fault,” said Charlie. We had almost made it out! Imagine that, a whole day in public without doing anything silly.”

 

“You spilled coffee on me. I was entitled to my revenge.”

 

Once they reached the car, Charlie made a grab for the scarf around Bela’s neck. “Yeah, definitely taking this back. I should really get you a Slytherin one. Come to think of it, you’d look great in green. Maybe I should get you the whole outfit, with robes and everything? Would you like that?”

 

Bela looked at her sceptically, but she was smiling. “Okay,” she said. “Though we might have to marathon them again. Slytherin was the house with the Malfoy’s, right?”

 

“Oh, yes! Shall we do it tonight? I think the running time is about twenty-three hours, if we do it without stopping. Sound good?”

 

Bela nodded. “Yes. Who needs sleep, anyway?” She gave Charlie a quick peck on the lips. “Oh, and Charlie? You’re driving.”


End file.
